


Artwork for Kinky Boots by kisahawklin

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Snowflake request by author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Kinky Boots by kisahawklin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinky Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43796) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more.

Jan. 8th, 2012  
As part of the [Fandom Snowflake Calendar](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/249352.html), kisahawklin mentioned she'd like a cover for her story, _Kinky Boots_. I thought I'd give it a try.

Using the familiar base from Manopoly plus a Sheppard head, I kicked it up with some boots of the kinky kind. :-D


End file.
